The adventures of Akamatsu Mitsuhide
by Luca Pop
Summary: Abandoned until someone acutally reviews it.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
This story is about the life of this samurai, Akamatsu Mitsuhide, who eventually becomes master-less. It has nothing to do with Ruroni Kenshin, except that their both master-less and keep their past dark and eerie to others. This fan-fic is actually a series of his adventures, in chronological order. So their like chapters only that some of them aren't exactly the continuation of the next...it's weird, w/e. This story takes place in about 1530-70 Japan. I am going to have a lot of Japanese words in it and I'll probably have a frequently updated glossary or like a link to the place I get them from...w/e I'll try to make it as understandable as possible. I'm also going to make up some things that obviously didn't really happen, like the extinction of certain retainers* or something.  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase read and review, it's important to me.  
  
*Samurai tribes lived in retainers. Each retainer was ruled by one Samurai leader. 


	2. Life, and The splendour of the hidden Sa...

Life, and The Splendor of the hidden Samurai  
  
In the deep winter, it is not wise to travel across the country. Sometimes the fury of the elements can kill entire villages. It is important to await the come of spring to travel to allying retainers. It is exceptionally stupid to travel a mountain summit during deep winter, unless it is excruciatingly necessary.  
This was the reason of Akamatsu Mitsuhide and his gennin (attendants to the samurai who take care of horses, weapons, etc.). They were now at the summit of Mount Kitadake, in a terrible blizzard. Akamatsu held his katana (long sword of the samurai) firmly in his right hand, struggling to move throughout the snow that was above his knees. He needed to get to an allying retainer and summon the leader to the Oda retainer from which he came from. Here his kinsmen had been battling fiercely with an unstoppable new force that moved like lighting and struck down the Oda armies like weak insects. No one knew where they came from or who their master was, only that they were great and force and invincible in battle. Not even the strongest warriors stood a chance against this invading force.  
Akamatsu could no longer feel his legs; he stuttered a moment and quickly regained his balance. A rush of snow came from behind him; turning his head swiftly he saw Adachi, his gennin, lying face first into the deep snow. He rushed to him lifting him to his feet; he was still conscious. He shook him furiously but the boy's eyes just blinked and looked at him warmly. Throwing Adachi over his shoulder he continued through the deep, cold, white powder. The path was now very slim indeed and Akamatsu's numb legs weren't ready for such a path. His right foot slipped and he fell and slid on the cold sharp stones of Kitadake's form. He finally reached a wider ledge where he stopped from his violent fall. Mitsuhide couldn't move anymore; he felt even more coldness creep through the ripped portions in his garments. He stood on his back starring blankly at the sky waiting to die. Failure hurt more than any cold or wound he bore on his body. The Oda retainer was lost forever...  
A long terrible darkness shadowed the mind of the great young, bushi (warrior). Though still in his late teens, Akamatsu was a high ranked samurai. He felt as if he was being roasted alive. Than a nice cool handkerchief touched his sweaty forehead, he tried desperately to open his eyes and succeeded at last. His mind was in control again; the only problem was now he could feel his entire body burning with pain. He screamed in agony grabbing on to something soft and silky. The pain seized and everything went black once again. Many voices now whispered in his ear and he slowly opened his eyes again.  
"He is awake." A man nearby said.  
"Quickly fetch Ekei." A woman with a calm voice commanded. Footsteps could be heard trampling on a wooden floor. Everything returned to Akamatsu's mind in a flash: the great fall, the failed journey, the lost Oda retainer but most importantly...  
"Adachi!" the young samurai yelled springing up. He held his forehead with his right hand massaging it gently. A wet handkerchief lay on the floor in front of him; he stood up completely ignoring the woman beside him and grabbed for his katana. It wasn't there.  
"There are no weapons allowed in the healing chambers." The woman said to him. She got up from her kneeling position and handed him a plain green kimono (robe). "You might want to try this on."  
Still panting Akamatsu realized he was naked. He turned away from the woman and quickly put on the green kimono. "Where is my gennin?" he asked. "And where is my..."  
She put a finger to his lips and said softly. "You'll disturb the other wounded ones." The mysterious woman led Akamatsu outside where snow was falling gently. They were in an enormous city somewhere in a valley of Kitadake; but the walls of this valley were extremely straight and circular. He starred in awe at the structures around him turning slowly around to admire them. "Follow me please."  
The woman led him farther into the city and told him about the valley: "Long ago this was a great lake." She explained. "There was a horrible drought and all the water returned to the sky." She was obviously very learned in many fields. "Our ancestors built this wonder full city by venturing through a series of tunnels know only to them and our leader, Amako Ekei."  
"Amako Ekei?" this name had never reached the young samurai's ears.  
"I don't expect you to know my name, outsider." Akamatsu was too intrigued in the conversation he failed to notice they had reached a large, beautiful buke (military house in charge of the storage of arms and...other things). This was peculiar; these types of buildings were used during the Gempei War. These people obviously didn't have a lot of trade with the world out side their marvelous city. Two yojimbo (bodyguard) walked up to either side of Ekei. The leader seemed young, in his twenties perhaps; but his deep brown eyes told of a great wisdom. Amako pulled out his katana and held it his right arm; he nodded to the yojimbo to his left who brought out Akamatsu's sword: the "OSAFUNE KAGEMITSU KO-RYU" (Little Dragon).  
"Who are you and why do you wish to face me?" Akamatsu asked impatiently. These people were very strange and their leader none the less.  
"I am Amako Ekei, ruler of this city." The young leader replied. "Our hand is now extending to the Oda retainer, where our forces are swatting down your weak comrades." Surprise could now be seen on Mitsuhide's face. This was the man responsible for his pains and for the death of his brothers. Amako smiled seeing the anguish on his foe's face.  
Frowning Akamatsu yelled: "You shall die by my sword!" Unsheathing his sword he charged toward Ekei maintaining as much calm as possible. It was important not to lose your concentration in battle and anger was the main source of losing one's concentration. The foolish young samurai slashed at his opponent's neck as hard as he could; Amako's hand couldn't even be seen. He stopped the blade with his own katana right in front of his nose. Now Amako attacked with furry; this was indeed the leader of the mysterious samurai. His agility was inconceivable and our young hero could barely defend himself. The "Little Dragon" shook violently as Amako's blows were parried. Trying to defend himself Akamatsu performed a backwards, aerial-summersault; Ekei was right there when he landed. Only one thing to do; as his opponent's blow came down, Mitsuhide parried with his left arm and sliced at his foe.  
Jumped back; his kimono was ripped in front of his stomach and red blood was now staining it. "Very impressive." He said. "No one has ever wounded me in battle." Akamatsu was still frowning angrily at his arrogant foe. Sweat was pouring out of every little pour of his body. Breathing hardly he whipped off some of the sweat with his right hand. The other was now rendered completely useless by Amako's blow. His sword had cut half way through the bone. Amako smiled and disappeared in a dash of color to the left. Colors now dashed across the battlefield. How could any one move that fast, Akamatsu pondered?  
The disadvantaged young bushi (warrior) was filled with fear from the bottom of his bare feet to the top of his black hair. Suddenly the colors dashed towards him and Amako appeared suddenly right before his eyes. Akamatsu could feel the tip of his opponent's sword pressing firmly against his stomach. Forgetting his fear and realizing there was now possible way of winning, he said coldly:  
"Finish it."  
But miraculously his foe withdrew his katana and placed it back in it sheath. "You are a very worthy fighter Akamatsu Mitsuhide." He paced away and into the buke, where his form was devoured by the shadows. Akamatsu's eyes were starring blankly into the shadows where his enemy had just been. No...why didn't he kill me, he thought? The shame of failing and being left to live was ten times worse than any wound his body bore.  
"NO!!" Akamatsu yelled running toward the entrance his katana raised high. He felt a sudden and sharp pain on the back of his neck and blacked out before even hitting the ground.  
  
He awoke again and realized what had happened; he tried to spring out of bed but found that he had been strapped down to the floor. Struggling to get free only tired his already weakened state of body. The familiar woman walked in with a bowl of cold water and kneeled beside her patient.  
"Where is my gennin?" Akamatsu asked surly.  
"The boy is dead." She replied coldly. This hurt him and she knew it. "We found him frozen beside you and buried his body among our own loved ones." There was a great moment of silence. Not only had he failed his master but his gennin as well; the boy who wanted to become just like him and fight with the same agility and skill as him. The boy that took care of him when he was wounded and cared for his horse and his equipment.  
"Thank you." He said at last. To his surprise the woman smiled warmly and caressed his forehead. "Adachi would have been honored to be buried among such marvelous warriors."  
The woman was lost for words; apparently this outsider wasn't so mean and impolite. "Ekei wants you to become one of his warriors and fight among us. You will meet many of your captured friends during training."  
The young samurai did not reply at first. "Then the Oda retainer is captured?" he finally said.  
The woman nodded and frowned. "I do not like war. It only brings misery and death. I am very sorry your home is lost to you, but please just try to except Ekei as your leader and try our ways."  
Akamatsu smiled at her; she seemed a very nice and educated woman and was also very beautiful. "I suppose Ekei would become my master now anyway since he captured the Oda retainer...and I would very much like to learn the ways of your great warriors."  
Smiling the woman said: "Thank you very much."  
"What's your name anyway?" Akamatsu asked.  
"Tomoe Gozen, I am a warrior under lord Ekei, and also take care of the wounded." She replied smiling. Women warriors were rare but it could be told by her expression that Tomoe could defeat many warriors in the Oda retainer. "Can I trust you not to kill anyone if I untie you?"  
"Yes please do." Akamatsu responded. The young warrior massaged his wrist which had been sprained while parrying Amako's furious blows. The wound on his left hand was neatly wrapped in white cloth. "I assume you did this?" he asked Tomoe raising his wounded hand.  
"Yes indeed." She responded. "You were bleeding pretty badly. It's important that you drink much water." She handed him the wooden bowl and urged him to drink. The cold refreshing water was greatly welcomed by Akamatsu's dry, hot mouth. He thanked her for the water and handed her back the bowl. Tomoe left to fetch something for him and Akamatsu got up to look out the window. All the wooden houses were neatly covered in a thick white powder, but this didn't stop the residents of this marvelous city from going about their business. Some where carrying carts of rice, others where simply taking a stroll in the picturesque city, but the children where taking full advantage of the situation. Throwing snowballs and chasing each other through the cold white snow. He remembered his childhood and all the care free afternoons he spent with his many friends. Since he was a young child, Akamatsu had a warrior spirit; he could defeat any of his friends in a bokuto (wooden sword used for training) fight and even a lot of the older children. Climbing trees or scaling palaces was also a great hobby of his; his mother would always yell at him for scaling the palace walls and then descending in a complicated and acrobatic movement.  
Once when he was high up in a very old tree the branch he was standing on collapsed. Thinking quickly, Akamatsu kicked of the trunk and landed on a wooden column which he used to slide down to the ground and into the angry palms of his mother. He was about six at the time. His train of thought was broken when Tomoe slid open the translucent door and entered the room carrying a something wrapped in a purple cloth.  
"Am I disturbing you?" she asked.  
"No, not at all." Akamatsu showed her in.  
"This was my father's." she handed him the purple cloth and smiled. The purple bundle was slowly unwrapped by the scratched hand of the young samurai. It was the most beautiful wakizashi (a smaller sword kept at samurai's waist next to katana during battle) Akamatsu Mitsuhide had ever laid eyes on.  
"It's beautiful." He said not knowing how to express his gratitude. "I don't know how to thank you. You obviously have excellent smiths here."  
"Yes we do." She replied. "Ekei has ordered a katana made for you. It will be almost identical to your former katana only the metal and texture will be different. The engravings will remain the same."  
"He seems to have taken a fondness to me." Akamatsu said pacing around the small chamber.  
"Yes." She replied yawning. "Oh excuse me. I haven't slept since three in the morning."  
"It must be hard caring for the wounded." Akamatsu thought out loud.  
"Amako trusts me with a great deal." She replied in her pleasant voice. "My father was his most trusted advisors. Since he passed away, Ekei looks to me for advice, and sometimes it is hard to give your cousin advice on a political decision."  
There was a mixed emotion of pity and a little surprise on Akamatsu's face when Tomoe finished. "It seems you are kept very busy here in...um, what is the name of this spectacular city any way?"  
"It's called Bunji (which also means noble)." Came a voice from the translucent, sliding door. Amako was standing by the entrance looking happy about something. Akamatsu bowed to him.  
"Please except my services lord Amako Ekei." He said seriously.  
"They are welcomed, my new friend." Amako replied extending his hand. They shook hands and smiled approvingly. "Once you complete your training you will be formally inducted into our army."  
  
"Thank you my lord." Akamatsu said smiling. "But I must warn you my lord, most of the man you have captured, my comrades they will not be so eager to join you. Keep an eye on them, some might only except the training so they can kill you."  
The leader smiled and responded to the warning: "I have many eyes, and hope to have your own. With the help of my loyal subjects and friends no one will harm me."  
"Wisely spoken, my lord." Akamatsu agreed.  
"Please, call me Amako." The leader said. Akamatsu smiled and nodded. "You should rest now; you're badly wounded from your journey and our little fight."  
"Not a bad idea." Mitsuhide agreed. "Not a bad idea at all."  
"My cousin will take good care of you." Amako said, turning happily to Tomoe. "I hope to see you at training soon." With those last words he walked out of the small chamber. Akamatsu looked at him going towards the center of the city followed by his two yojimbo. He truly admired this man now that they were fighting together. Being so young Akamatsu didn't really understand the true meaning of sportsmanship. Even if your opponent is strong you should always recognize his talents. Saying good night to Tomoe, the young samurai went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
The next morning he was awaken by the call of a rooster, at about six in the morning. Beside him lay a red bundle of cloth; it was long and slightly curved. On top of it lay a note, which read:  
  
I hope you will use this sword with great skill and agility and may it lead you to victory against any opponent. Please except it as a to ken of our friendship and as an inauguration into our clan gift.  
Amako Ekei  
Apparently this was his new katana; he carefully unwrapped it and lay eyes on his new weapon. It was of the same excellent quality as the wakizashi Tomoe gave him. His name and the name of his father and grandfather were still engraved on it just like on his last katana. It was a Shinogi Zukuri type of katana (the ones you are all acquainted with; the one you usually see on like Ruroni Kenshin or something like that). Obviously Amako was very generous because this must have cost him a great deal. The handle was aluminum wrapped in very fine, red leather and the saya (sheath) of the sword was a very strong wood, wrapped in the same marvelous red leather. The saya was engraved with many interesting things and the kojiri (tip of the sheath) was the head of a white dragon. The rest of the saya contained the Bunji samurai banner which was and eagle with a sun in its claws. This was engraved in neat rows all over the sheath; on the ahsi (region towards the end of sheath; normally where you would hook your sword to your armor from) Akamatsu's name was engraved in ivory.  
The young samurai walked into the adjacent room to find Tomoe sleeping in a corner with her chin touching her chest. Her toes were pointing in different directions and her feet were stretched in front of her. Tomoe's messy hair covered her entire peaceful and silky white face. Akamatsu took her into his room and set her to rest on his own bed. He found a new, cloth hitoe (top part of a Japanese clothing, with large sleeves and neck openings; there were many other types of tops) with an irikobishi pattern (pattern with small separated rhombuses that were usually one color) of an orange color. There he also found a brand new pare of red ôguchi (a type of pants) a pare of shitôzu (a sort of sock only not made of the smooth cloth were used to but rather a silk like material), and a pare of Asagutsu (a sort of high heeled shoe without the back part that doesn't cover the tendon on the back of your heel).  
Walking outside the young bushi found a samurai in his early fifties awaiting him. The man's name was Goto and he was a one of Ekei's faithful warriors that fought beside him in battle. And so the young Akamatsu Mitsuhide becomes best friends with the man that conquered his former home and now wants to train so he can become one of his soldiers. What kind of vigorous training awaits the young samurai, in the buke of Bunji? 


End file.
